


Be My First Kiss

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, kinda idk, since it‘s the only thing i can actually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Jeongin and Hyunjin. Two best friends who are always there for the each other and knew the other one better than himself. Everything is fine, totally platonic, until Jeongin asks Hyunjin to do him a favor.





	Be My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy uwu

Hyunjin has always had a soft spot for Jeongin, everyone knew that. Of course he loved his other members too and was pretty affectionate with everyone in some kind of way and showed it openly but with Jeongin... It was always different.

He was the one who could Hyunjin smile again during difficult times, especially during the survival show, he was the one who noticed when Hyunjin wasn‘t feeling well and took care of him, when the older should be doing that, and he comforted him whenever he needed it.

Sometimes when it all became too much and the older would cry his eyes out just to feel a little bit lighter, the younger would slip into his bed with him and hug him from behind and run his fingers through his hair as to symbolize that he‘s here, that he cares. Jeongin never asked questions, he knew when Hyunjin wanted to talk and Hyunjin would say that he even knew him better than himself. It‘s always felt like they‘ve known each other since birth.

So it shouldn‘t surprise Hyunjin that much when Jeongin askes him to be his first kiss, should it? Because it did.

 

It was the night before New Year‘s Eve which meant Stray Kids had the following two days off and they couldn‘t be happier about it. Jeongin and Hyunjin had started watching a show together and now they could finally continue it.

So there they were, in Hyunjin‘s bed, eating chips and watching the show on Jeongin‘s laptop.

They were lying in comfortable positions, with their legs tangled together and completely focused on the screen until the couple kissed.

Hyunjin felt his cheeks reddened but why? He‘s kissed people before and has watched many movies and dramas where the couples would kiss and it didn‘t seem to affect him but now that he was lying next to Jeongin... It was weird, different.

Suddenly he heard the younger humming next to him.

„You know... I‘ve never been kissed.“ Jeongin confessed.

„Y-you haven‘t?“

How is that possible? He is so cute how can that-

„Yeah. Never got the opportunity, I guess. But I bet you‘ve kissed a bunch, Hyung? With those lips of yours.“

The younger said these words so easily that they made Hyunjin blush even more than they should.

„Well, yeah, there were a few. Most of them were only pecks though.“

„Still. Unfair. I want to kiss someone too. Experience the feeling and stuff, you know.“

„Oh, yeah... I understand.“ The older‘s voice got quieter and he gulped. Where was this conversation leading to?

„Hm... Maybe you could do it?“

Hyunjin‘s eyes widened immediately and his lips parted. Had he just heard right? Has Jeongin just asked him to kiss him? Out of... nowhere?

„You don‘t have to, of course, it‘s just. I trust you the most and besides you give me cheek and forehead kisses even more than Jisung Hyung does, if that‘s even possible.“ Jeongin giggled and Hyunjin‘s heart jumped a little.

„I.. don‘t know. Shouldn‘t you wait for someone who‘s worthy of it? I don‘t wanna ruin it.“

The younger finally looked at him, directly in his eyes. He closed the laptop and sighed.

„If you do it, you‘ll definitely not ruin it. Heck-“

„Don‘t swear.“

„Okay, okay. You have experience, I don‘t. The only person who could possibly ruin it is me. But if you don‘t feel comfortable it‘s okay, I just wanted to ask you, Hyung.“

Jeongin was right. He totally was.

And God, was Hyunjin afraid of that kiss. He‘s always wanted to do it, even develop a little (read: big) crush on the younger. But he never wanted to push, make him uncomfortable so he tried to control himself.

And now he was sitting there and his crush just asked him to be his first kiss. Was this some kind of dream? If yes, he never wanted to wake up.

„I‘m just scared. What if... it means something to me?“ Hyunjin whispered, avoiding Jeongin‘s eyes.

Jeongin didn‘t answer for some moments and seemed to be thinking.

„It will mean something to both of us, maybe in the same way, maybe not.“

Hyunjin smiled a little. When did his Innie grow up so fast?

„Okay. Okay. Close your eyes. And follow my actions.“

Jeongin’s eyes widened comically before quickly following the older‘s orders.

Hyunjin laughed quietly and leaned in. Holy shit, he was about to kiss his crush, he was about to be his first kiss, he-

When his lips touched Jeongin‘s all of these thoughts left his head. The only thing on his mind was Jeongin, Jeongin, Jeongin.

Hyunjin slowly parted his lips and moved them against the younger‘s and the latter tried to follow his actions, a little messy but so soft and too good for this being his first time.

Hyunjin deepened the kiss with tilting his head and cupped Jeongin‘s cheeks and drew little circles with his thumbs. The younger made a little noise in the back of his throat and it must have been the cutest thing Hyunjin has ever heard.

When they parted, completely out of breath and lips a little swollen, they smiled at each other. Brightly and happy.

Jeongin showered Hyunjin‘s face with little kisses and giving him a few pecks before laughing loudly.

„That was so so much better than expected. God, I loved it. I‘m so glad I asked you to do it because...“

A short pause.

„It meant the same to me as it did to you.“

And Hyunjin understood what he meant, he‘s always had. And he‘s never been happier.


End file.
